Concerning Names and My Mother, Luna Scamander
by Live.Laugh.Love.Listen.Music
Summary: Lorcan Scamander's thoughts and feelings on names, the birth of his daughter and the death of his mother. T because I am paranoid. Genre: Angst, Family and Hurt&Comfort.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and never will. That privilege goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

When I was younger, I swore never to give my child an odd name. Sophie and Ben were my favourites: they were nice and perfectly ordinary. My dislike of odd names spanned from the fact that I hated my name. I mean; who names their son _Lorcan_? It is just too weird and sounds too close to _Lycan_ for my liking.

It comes down to my mother, really. Dad said that as she had gone through the nine hour labour them she should have the honour of naming the children. And so my mum named me Lorcan, and my twin brother is Lysander. Odd names, I know.

But my mother has always been like that: An oddity; a dreamer; enjoying the stranger things in life; believing in things that can't possibly be real. She never fit in at Hogwarts, really, only finding friends in her fourth year.

You've probably heard of them, actually:

Harry Potter (Auror, the Boy-Who-Lived, resistance fighter and the Defeater of Voldemort plus doing a billion other things in school).

Ronald Weasley (Auror, Right-Hand-Man to Harry, resistance fighter and doing a billion other things in school).

Hermione Weasley nee Granger (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, smartest witch of the generation, Right Hand (or is it left hand) Woman to Harry, resistance fighter and doing a billion other things in school)

Ginerva Potter nee Weasley (wife of Harry Potter, co-leader of the student fighting group, DA)

Neville Longbottom (Co-leader of the DA, resistance fighterand the beheader of the snake, Nagini)

But that's another story.

Lysander's the same as Mum, or was in school, anyhow. We may have been in the same house (Ravenclaw, if you're wondering) but we are completely different. Sander, like mum, believed in Crumple-Horned Snorlacks and Moon Frogs. He had a Butterbear cork on a string around his neck and an earring shaped like a plum. He read the Quibbler, and is the editor for the magazine now. His hair, thought the same silver blonde as mine, is as tangled and unkempt as mums. They are so alike that they could be the siblings, not him and me.

I am the complete opposite of them. I have been labelled as the 'normal one' in the family. Which, I suppose is true. I brush my hair in the morning; I tie my laces with shoestring not grass; I do have a necklace and earring, but the earring is a bronze stud and the necklace is like a muggle soldier's dog-tag, only it is charmed to show my name, age, achievements and is a communication device and an emergency Portkey.

I'm drabbling. As Lysander would have said, the nargles have gotten to me.

But, yeah, I _swore _to myself that my kids would have normal names, be brought up in a normal family environment (well, except for the visits to the Grandparents and to the Cousins). And for a while, I succeeded. While Lysander went off and married Lily Potter, and had a boy called Basil and two girls called Flower and Dolphin. Poor children. I have no idea how Lysander convinced Lily to go with those names: she is pretty much on the same standing as me when it comes to names, though she prefers odd names to being named after someone, I'll admit. Has something to do with the fact she can't look at the War Memorial without getting totally freaked out that her name is on it, even though it was her grandma who died.

Anyway, moving swiftly onwards. I got married to a girl called Jennifer, or Jenny. We had met a few years after I had left Hogwarts. It was love at first sight for me. She was a year older than me and was American. She was sensible and peace loving. She worked in the Department of Magical Co-operation, helping prevent arguments between different nations that could start a Wizarding war. Like I said, love at first sight.

She also disliked odd names. _Score!_

And so we had a girl called Sophie and a boy called Ben. We lived in a Victorian townhouse in London. We both had successful careers and our children were doing well in school and had both shown signs of magical ability. Life was beautiful and everybody was happy.

Then two things happened that we hadn't planned, one joyous and the other terrible.

The joyous thing was that Jenny got pregnant again. We weren't unhappy about the pregnancy, no, it was the complete opposite. We were ecstatic! We loved being parents and Sophie and Ben we so happy about having a new sibling that they wouldn't calm down for twelve hours!

But then Mum got sick. But it wasn't just a cold. Mum had Cancer. It was vicious.

It was also Terminal. Mum was going to die. It seemed like that every time I saw her she had faded even more. It seemed like my heart was being torn apart. I know Lysander felt the same. Mum was all we had. Our Dad had died the year after I left Hogwarts, in a mountaineering accident, while looking for Crumple-Horned Snorlacks (which was the time Sander became more sensible). Mum was all we had left and she was going to die.

But Sander didn't feel the overpowering guilt I felt. For years I had managed to_ distance_ myself from Mum, all because of names! And now Mum was going to die. I was overpowered by the guilt of not spending time with Mum, of wiggling out of her hugs because it was _uncool._ I thought Mum would be around forever, so missing a few hugs didn't matter. _Didn't matter! _If only I had known that Mum wasn't going to live forever I would have savoured each and every hug, and gone for extra!

But I couldn't change the past. But I could change the present. I made it my duty to go to her house every day and make sure that she had everything she desired. I hugged her about a hundred times a day.

And all the time Jenny was getting bigger. They were actually hospitalised in the same week: My entire family, actually.

Mum, because she became too weak to care for herself when I wasn't there. It was a bittersweet moment. I was glad that Mum was in Hospital; because she would get all the care she needed but at the same time my heart was being pulled apart because I knew the end was near.

Jenny was in because in her last pregnancy (Ben's) there had been some difficulty and the Healers wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly.

Sophie and Ben were in the children's ward. Both of them had Dragon Pox an, though it wasn't a serious case, it was extremely contagious. This meant that they wouldn't be able to see Mum, Jenny or the baby until the infection cleared.

I was run ragged with worry but as I was a Healer I could sleep in my office and spend my whole day looking after my family. Now my only trouble was how to equally divide my time in the visitor's hours.

Finally the day came. Jennifer went into labour. I was with Mum and Lysander at the time, talking about our childhood, when the Healer came.

"Mr Scamander", she said. Me and Sander looked up.

"Yes", we said, at the same time. It really freaks people out when we do that, so we do it as much as possible.

"Er..." She said, looking confused, "Mrs Scamander has gone into labour and has requested her husband."

All the colour drained from my face. I stood up and ran to the door, barely hearing my brother and mother's murmured 'Good Luck'.

I jumped down two flights of stairs and sprinted toward the Maternity ward. One of the Healers, who I dimly remembered from the Children's ward, spotted me.

"Good news, Mr Scamander! Miss Sophie and Master Ben have gotten over the infection and can be taken home!"

"Sorry, can't talk, Baby on the way, take them to room 2134, Luna Scamander's!" I yelled, reaching the Delivery Suit. I couldn't hear anything: the rooms were soundproof for the patient's privacy. I opened the door to see my wife lying on a bed, her legs being put into syrups.

"That was quick", I blinked. The start of both Ben and Sophie's labours were just under ten hours and his one had taken just under ten minutes! I crossed the room and took hold of Jennifer's hand.

Little under ten minutes later I held my newborn daughter. She was beautiful. Jenny had been taken away to be healed and, after they had checked my baby over, the Healer's left us alone.

She was gorgeous. She seemed to radiate with an inner and outer beauty. She had my, no, Mum's, silver hair and had Jenny's chocolate eyes. Right away I could tell that she would be just like my mum, like my brother. After looking at me with a curious little stare, she was staring into space in a dreamy way, just like mum and Sander. And I had a name that would fit just right.

For the second time that day, a Healer came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry to disrupt, but, it's you mother, Mr Scamander.

For the second time that day, I was racing through the halls of St Mungo's, but this time I went at a slightly slower pace. The reason: my daughter. Yes, really, I should have left her with the Healers, but, if...if this was the end for my mum, I wanted her to meet her granddaughter.

And Starshine should meet her Grandma.

That's right. _Starshine. _I had done what I swore not to. I gave my daughter an unusual name. In full, it was Starshine Luna Scamander.

Oh dear. Jenny was going to kill me

I walked through the door to Mum's room and immediately knew that it was the end. She was pale, too pale, and limp in her sheets. Lysander sat on one side of the bed, holding her hand, frowning. When I entered they both looked to me and suddenly Mum seemed twice as full of life.

"Is that..." she gasped, wonder on her face.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Starshine Lune Scamander" I replied. Mum's eyes filled with tears and she reached out. I gently place Starshine in her arms. Mum started cooing over her youngest Granddaughter. I stood up to see Sander looking strangely at me.

"What", I muttered.

"Starshine. _Starshine._ You called your newborn daughter Starshine?" he said, perplexed.

"Yes, why?" I said, confused. I thought Sander approved of strange names.

"You, Lorcan Scamander have given your child a sensible name! Halleluiah! I thought the day would never come!" Sander started doing a victory dance while Mum and Starshine looked on amusedly. "I knew you'd come to your senses!"

"What the..." I muttered, "Wait, did you say the you thought Starshine was a sensible name?"

"Yes, of course" said Lysander, as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Much more sensible than Sophie or Ben"

"What!" I said, shocked, "You think that Starshine is a more sensible name than Ben or Sophie? Wait, where _are _Ben and Sophie?"

"Over there, they fell asleep a few minutes ago, actually" I looked to where he pointed. I one of the visitor's armchairs my children were curled up, asleep. They were still green, but that would pass. I gently kissed them on the forehead and turned back to Mum and Sander.

Mum was fading quickly. In the few seconds I had turned to Ben and Sophie, her arms had become too weak to hold up Starshine, who was now resting in Sander's arms.

"Oh Mum..." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I sank into a chair on one side of the bed, taking her hand. She smiled up at me.

"I don't want you to miss me" she said "I've lived a long happy life with you two. I have incredible friends and six beautiful grandchildren. There is nothing that I have done that I regret." Lysander said nothing, stroking her hand.

"Please Mummy" It has been years since I called her that. "Please don't leave us. Leave me." I was choking up, tears pouring down my face.

"Her face softened. "Don't you dare cry, Lorcan Scamander; I want to see you smiling when I go."

I took a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from my face.

"Now boys, my Will is under my mattress. Make sure it is dealt with accordingly. I want you to live long and happy lives. Make sure you raise your children well, so they live up to the Scamander name. Or I'll come back and haunt you." We all chuckled at the feeble joke.

Mum's breathing started to slow. I picked up Starshine from Lysander's arms and positioned her so that her face was in Mum's line of vision, so she could see her granddaughter.

"Bye Mum" Lysander muttered, giving her hand a squeeze, "I love you"

"I love you mum" I whispered "I... I'm sorry I wasn't the easiest person to bring up. I'm sorry I rebelled. Please forgive me." Tears started to fall.

"There is nothing to forgive. I love you and I always have." She smiled at me.

Her breathing slowed even more.

"I love you two...so...so...much" she whispered.

"I love you too" Lysander whispered

"I love you three" I half smiled through my tears. Mum and Lysander did the same.

Mum was struggling to breathe. She was going. She looked at us for the last time.

"Watch out...for... the nargles" she whispered. A ghost of a smile flickered on her lips.

And then my Mother, Luna Scamander nee Lovegood, member of the DA and The Order of the Phoenix, resistance fighter and the most important woman in my life, passed away, aged 59.

I reached over and closed her eyes.

"She could be sleeping" I muttered. Then _"Watch out for the nargles"_

Only mum. Only mum would say that on her deathbed. Mum. I missed her already but I would strive to make sure her will was completed. I would make sure she was not forgotten. I would tell stories to my children as they grew up, of their beautiful, impulsive Grandma and her adventures. Nobody would forget the Luna Lovegood walked the earth.

I will make sure of it.

**Wow. It was very emotional writing this. I like Lorcan. He is a nice character to write. I enjoy writing about Lorcan and Dominique Weasley. Does anyone have a request for that pairing?**

**Review. You know you want to.**


End file.
